


Welcome Bluebird

by BunnyJess



Series: Sugar Baby Jay [5]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Jason gives them a happy surprise, Jason needed some new armour, Jason says thank you, Multi, Nothing gets the blood flowing like a fight, Riding, Sex, Sparring, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy, Sugar baby Jason, Sugar daddy Oliver, Sugar mommy Dinah, Throuple, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: After months of no contact with their sugar baby, Oliver and Dinah were growing wistful. A sudden alert lets them know however, that their favourite bird is waiting to see them too so they drop everything to rush to see him.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Oliver Green/Dinah Lance
Series: Sugar Baby Jay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Welcome Bluebird

Competition between Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprise was a part of life for both families. It was something that Oliver often felt he’d been deliberate in cultivating when he’d still been an egotistical, young CEO and something he regretted every day. Especially on days when the rivalry spilled over into Dinah’s work with the Justice League. However, when he and Dinah had been looking for a third to add to their relationship without all the worries of a media scandal; that rivalry worked to their advantage. 

  
The couple had met Jason a handful of times over the years. Mainly when Bruce dragged him to League meetings to prevent him from patrolling Gotham alone. They knew that their sidekick, Speedy, had been the most neutral out of the Titans. The group choosing to side with Dick and his feelings of being replaced, instead of welcoming in the youngest sidekick. He was far enough removed that neither felt like they’d really seen him grow up; unlike Diana or Clark who were like extended family to the Wayne’s. As such; when he appeared on a roof in Star City with a proposition, Dinah and Oliver found it hard to turn down. 

  
The younger male had heard of their desire for a third and how they wanted someone who they could depend on, could be open about their nightlife with, while also reducing the likelihood of press leaks. The information network he had; that another of his Sugar Mummies helped him cultivate and maintain; had overheard the pair complaining about the difficulty of finding someone during a patrol snack break. A week later the ex-Robin had strolled broken into their living room and made them an offer they wouldn’t refuse. 

  
Oliver was currently sat in the underground gym of their lake house watching Dinah spar with Jason. It was a simple, private cabin that the couple could retreat to when city life got too much. The surrounding woodland providing a sense of serenity that was difficult to come by in such a busy city. The twenty-year-old had been travelling for a couple of months and so they hadn’t been able to meet. Add in; that the only time he’d been stateside had been for Bruce’s birthday party where it would have been all kinds of awkward for them to sneak off together, and they were due a reconnection. He’d been worried their attraction would die off; or that Jason would bail as soon as he got what he wanted from their deal; instead Oliver was growing more and more convinced in the truthfulness of the statement ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’. 

  
They’d sent Jason his new vigilante gear about six weeks ago and hadn’t seen or heard anything about a blue, black, and white hero appearing. Both had been a bit disappointed that he hadn’t sent photos when he’d tried it on, only sending a quick ‘thanks it fits’ text a couple of days later. Turned out they needn’t have worried. 

  
That morning they’d gotten one hell of a surprise. An alert regarding a break-in at the lake house. The couple had shared a look and scrambled to get the hell out of dodge. Only just remembering to swing by The Quiver first for their gear as they both felt the need for a spar in their blood. 

  
The couple had headed straight for the gym, knowing it was a favourite place for their additional bird. He enjoyed training with Dinah; even if it did end with him on his back and bruised to hell more often than not; while Oliver enjoyed watching the pair. As they’d walked into the area designed just for sparring Oliver had felt the blood flow divert and want fill his brain. 

  
Sprawled out on the mats, legs spread and propped up on his elbows, was their Jay. He had had the idea of showing his benefactors his new suit in person and so had flown over at the first opportunity. Tight leather in a myriad of blues, black, and white fit snugly across his body. Each piece fitting in a way that allowed him the most protection while still showing off his lithe frame. An angular black domino covered a large chunk of his face, the design of which had initially reminded the pair of the newest Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, until he spotted the pair. At which point he pushed the correct sequence and the mask fell into his hand. 

  
It became evident to Oliver fairly quickly that he wasn’t the only one in a similar state of arousal when Dinah let out a groan and stalked her way across the mats. Landing in the younger man’s lap with the unfair grace she’s always possessed. He followed her more sedately, taking full advantage of the delicious optics. 

  
Dinah splayed a hand across the embroidered B on Jason’s chest and kissed him. The meeting of lips falling into the silent apology for too long apart, the longing both had felt, and the fire sparking to life within them both. Chaste pecks interspersing deeper kisses. Her free hand gripping his shoulder as if she was preventing him from disappearing. His own hands settling on her hips, tugging her closer to him. They didn’t stop when Oliver came and stood behind Jason. The mogul knew his presence wasn’t being ignored when Jason let his weight rest against his legs and turned into the hand he’d started running through black curls. 

  
The kiss finally broke, small pecks leading to the pair resting their foreheads together and just breathing. It was clear that Jason had come to them to show off the suit they’d helped design, even if he had only told them it needed a ‘B’ on it and not the name. Oliver ran his fingers through the soft curls one last time and stepped back. Jason, noticing what he was doing, deftly bucked his hips to dislodge Dinah and rolled to his feet. Body moving with the lethal grace of a river. 

  
As Oliver settled onto the benches Dinah and Jason took up positions opposite each other. Both ducking into ready stances but neither wanting to make the first move. In the blink of an eye; they moved. The archer watched as two Gotham birds clashed. The speed and ferocity their home city nurtured in their blood making the spar look more like a dance fused with something Bruce Lee would want in one of his films. 

  
The cup in the Green Arrow suit started to feel tight. Watching his love and their partner match each other move for move making his desire bubble back to the surface. As Jason caught Dinah and tried to flip her into a pin, the blonde deftly twisting in the hold to wrap her legs around his neck and take him to the ground; Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He tugged down his zipper, glad he’d not engaged the security measures, letting out a sigh as his hand met the heated flesh of his hard cock. 

  
When he glanced up it was obvious the pair fighting had had the same idea. Dinah has slid down Jason’s body, capturing his lips in a ferocious kiss as they worked on getting their pants down. The younger man getting frustrated by Dinah’s layers and tearing her fishnet tights. 

  
As soon as heated, pale flesh met the unforgiving olive muscles of Jason’s thighs; it was as if time slowed. Dinah rocked her hips; her vulva already drenched as Jason’s cock slipped between her folds but never caught her entrance. The gentle motion of their hips matched the soft way they kissed. Their hands exploring a body they’d been longing for. 

  
Eventually the building pleasure became too much for the blonde woman. She pushed against Jason’s chest so she was sitting directly on his pelvis. Thighs flexing as she raised herself. Jason, as in sync with the pair as he always managed to be, gripped his cock so she could sink down onto it. His eyes riveted to each disappearing inch as she allowed gravity to slowly pull her back down. 

  
Dinah tipped her head forward, letting out a sigh, as his cock filled her and her hips met his. She curled her hands into the forgiving material over his chest armour and used her powerful thighs to push herself back up. The constant drag of his cock against her g-spot causing her legs to shudder and a moan to reverberate for the duration of the motion. 

  
Both could hear the slick sounds of Oliver’s hand stroking his cock. The sight exciting him just as much as the sounds drove them. To know that their third was getting as much enjoyment as they were, despite being an observer, caused their careful control to slip. 

  
Bucking up, Jason pumped in and out of the woman above him. Her movements getting harder. The control she’d had on the downstroke falling away as she slammed down with greater force each time. The younger man moved his hands from her hips; one moving to rub her clit, while the other pushed under her top to tease her nipple. 

  
The view was one of pure lust-addled perfection for Oliver. Watching the pleasure consume the woman he loved, the way both of them lost control, even the bite mark Jason tugged her down to make on her neck. It was all he’d hoped adding a third would bring. Jason fit with them in a way Oliver knew no-one else could. He groaned, his back arching away from the chair as his cock pulsed in his hand. Thick white ropes of come spilling out to coat his hand. 

  
Hearing the archer reach his own peak just from watching them caused both Jason and Dinah to reach their own. Jason pulling her down harshly against his hips, cock buried deep as he gave a few minute thrusts. His fingers never slowed on her clit, Dinah clenching tight around him and dropping her head back as she moaned his name. 

  
Once they’d all gotten their breath back, Dinah still seated on Jason’s cock, the younger man looked over to Oliver and beckoned him over. The archer didn’t worry about his pants or filthy hand as he wanted desperately to taste the lips of the man he’d been missing. 

  
“Jay,” a whisper leaving Oliver’s lips as he leans down intending to kiss the plump red-bitten lips. He’s stopped by a hand to his chest from Dinah. He shoots her a questioning look but she just nods her head towards Jason who has taken hold of the wrist that’ll lead him to Oliver’s covered hand. 

  
Their eyes meet, both slowly being re-consumed by the lust they’d been floating down from. With slow, deliberate movements Jason raises Oliver’s hand to his lips and flicks out his tongue. The very tip leaves little kitten-like licks over the calloused skin. He waits until the older man flicks his gaze down to where tongue meets fingers to wrap it around the digit and suck it into his mouth. Sucking and licking clean every inch of his hand. 

  
Jason’s usual face around heroes is a smug smirk; something full of bluster and false confidence. None of which is currently the look both Oliver and Dinah can see under them. He has a soft smile in counterbalance to the fire igniting his usually cold eyes.  
“Ollie, Dee, missed you guys.” His voice his hoarse. The emotion of missing the couple choking him a little. He’s used to missing his Sugar’s in some way. Usually more in terms of what they can give him and how they make him feel pretty. Here; the couple only leave him feeling wanted, missed, and as gorgeous as they are. There will always be that part of him that can’t quite believe he’s seeing Black Canary!

  
The two blondes feel their own moods shift. That same softness feeling contagious as they smile down at the younger man. He might be a Bat in his soul, but his heart is full of colour. Dinah lets out another sigh as Jason runs his hands back to her hips, Oliver’s slipping into her hair and tugging her so their lips can meet. A kiss filled with more passion than they’ve felt together since they last saw their Jay. 

  
It’s all the distraction the younger man needs. He raises the meta up, letting himself slip from her wet heat. It’s a matter of one smooth movement, his body moving with all the grace and control you’d expect from someone who’d trained for years. His underestimated strength pulled Dinah up enough for him to slide down the mat on his back. His mouth lining up with where he was dripping out of her, mingling with her slick. He moaned at the sight and dove in. Tongue swirling around the clit before moving down to thrust into her. Each thrust coming back covered in the taste of the two of them combined. 

  
Something Jason had never been ashamed of, with any partner he’d ever had, was how much he loved drinking down the taste of them. Swallowing any load they offered and cleaning them up. It was no different with such a formidable woman. He might not have been able to have his face fucked; one of his favourite things; as they were both too gentle but, he could certainly clean his woman out. 

  
Once Jason felt Dinah was sufficiently clean; the taste in his mouth more of the sharp spice of her rather than their combination; he thrust three fingers into her as he moved his mouth to suck on her clit. His teeth occasionally grazing the sensitive bud. With fingers crooked, he hit her g-spot on every motion. Pausing every few times to just rub the ridged area. 

  
Oliver had to pull Dinah back by her hair as he wanted to watch her in ecstasy again. Luckily she liked the hold he had on her golden curls and tipped her face towards the ceiling. The second and third orgasms crashing over her in quick succession as Jason refused to let up or gentle her back to their level of existence. A Canary Cry ripping itself from her throat as it felt like each of her nerves were shorting out and giving over to the menace of an expert still working her over. 

  
Half an hour later Dinah finally blinked open her eyes. Her body feeling overly hot while her mind felt safe. She was snuggled up in the bed at the lake house. Oliver curled tight at her back, his body moulded to her’s. Jason was tangled in front of her. His arm thrown over her waist while the trio’s legs all knotted together. Both men were talking in hushed tones so she settled back down, her breath ruffling the black curls tucked under her chin. 

  
“We forgot to ask, what’s the new moniker?” Her husband whispered. His voice thick with sleep in the way it only ever was when he was close to dropping; no matter where he was. 

  
A puff of air tickled Dinah’s bare chest; when did I get undressed? Aww they wanted me comfortable; as Jason huffed a laugh.  
“Think you meant got distracted,” his own voice was sleepy too, causing her to tighten her hold around him and pull him closer to her curves.  
“Bluejay, d’you like it?” He mumbled. Dinah loved his new identity, it fit him as it fit with his family while being distinctly different. 

  
“Sounds perfect Babe.” Oliver replied. Then huffing his own laugh as he looked over and realised what Dinah herself had only just realised; their partner had fallen asleep before waiting for an answer. Seemingly safe in the knowledge that they’d not reject him or his ideas. An odd thing for a Gothamite to ever end up feeling. Oliver settled down behind his wife pressing a kiss to her neck. Both figuring sleep wasn’t the worst idea, especially as they’d be waking up to one of their few precious days off that only occurred when Jason was around. His demand for their attention and refusal to let Oliver work aiding him in his desire to get the CEO to relax, something Dinah had been desperate to happen. Something she’d never succeeded in doing consistently until they were joined by a bird flying the coop. 


End file.
